Summer
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: La amistad y el amor tienen diferentes formas, aquí contaremos la historia de Elsa y su mascota, y como el amor trasciende las especies.


Se que debería estar escribiendo capítulos de mis otras historia, mas por que tengo un par abandonadas, pero festejando que volvieron un par de historias que me habían borrado, quise escribir un One-shot.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Único. Summer.

La escuela preparatoria suele ser el lugar donde empiezas a definirte, descubres poco a poco quien eres, que te gusta. Aunque también puedes darte cuenta de la realidad del mundo, y esta no siempre es bonita.

Elsa Winter, una joven de cabellos rubios platinados, de carácter amable y de buen corazón, hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y por ello mismo, en su escuela era odiada por la mayoría de las jóvenes.

"Es una perra"

"Se cree mucho por que es bonita"

"Escuche que se acostó con el profesor de Química"

"Es la puta del equipo de americano"

Y aunque solía ignorar aquellas palabras, el estar sola durante los recesos, el no tener una amiga con la cual platicar o contar, era difícil, el ser desplazada cuando había que ir a visitas a museos, o cuando debían hacer trabajos en equipo era... difícil.

Y el tener amigos varones, no era una opción, pues cuando lo intento aquellos rumores solo aumentaron.

Sus padres veían preocupados como el brillo de su pequeña hija se iba perdiendo, como sus sonrisas eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Hacían lo que podían por descubrir que era lo que le sucedía, pero era inútil, Elsa comenzaba a encerrar su corazón, acorazando sus sentimientos para que no pudieran herirlos.

Un fin de semana, como de costumbre la pequeña familia salió de paseo por la ciudad, Agnarr e Iduna platicaban, esperando que en cualquier momento Elsa se uniera a ellos, pero la platinada solo veía por su ventana.

El automóvil se detuvo en un semáforo, Elsa vio a un hombre con una gran caja frente suyo, un vendedor. Por un momento se pregunto que estaría ofreciendo, y de pronto de la caja se asomo.

Un pequeño husky siberiano, su pelaje cobrizo hacían ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas tan hermosos que cuando las miradas conectaron, algo nació dentro de Elsa, era como si solo de ver aquellos ojos todo desapareciera.

Pero el semáforo cambio, haciendo que el carro comenzara a avanzar.

\- Espera, ¡Espera!, ¡Detente! - grito Elsa sorprendiendo a sus padres, su padre detuvo el carro en seco escuchando como la puerta se abría y cerraba de golpe.

Por los espejos retrovisores vieron correr a la platinada. Agnarr se estaciono lo mejor que pudo, preocupado por la actitud de su pequeña.

Pero apenas se acercaron a donde ella estaba, ya tenía entre sus brazos a un cachorro, que se movía feliz por las caricias y mimos que le eran dados. Elsa sentía la pequeña lengua lamerle todo el rostro, riendo por la sensación.

Ambos padres se miraron el uno al otro, pues no recordaban cuando había sido la última vez que su hija se veía tan feliz, sin embargo un perro era mucha responsabilidad.

Pero sobre todo, al ver otra vez esa faceta que se había estado perdiendo en su hija, no tuvieron el corazón para decirle que dejara al cachorro.

El hombre les dio los papeles que verificaban su procedencia y vacunación, aunque estos fueron lo ultimo que le importaba a Elsa, siguiendo jugando con su nueva amiga, aunque estaba pensando en un nombre.

Después de comprar todo lo que creían necesitar para el nuevo integrante de la familia, los Winter regresaban a su hogar.

\- ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? - pregunto su madre, feliz de ver a su hija feliz.

\- Summer. - dijo sintiendo como la manga de su suéter era tomado entre la mandíbula de la cachorra que decidió que este seria su juguete y no el peluche chillón que Elsa tenía en su mano.

La vida de Elsa tomo un nuevo color desde la llegada de su amiga, ya no se sentía sola, aunque lo inquieta que era Summer le llego a causar problemas con sus padres cuando la perra mordía cosas que no debería o tiraba algo cuando alguien pasaba fuera de la casa.

Debía admitir que la tenía bastante maleducada, pues nunca podía regañarla, pues cuando lo quería hacer solo hacía falta que la vieran esos ojos que perdiera toda su convicción.

Cada noche salían a pasear, y a jugar pues de esa manera el sol no era una molestia, más por el pelaje de Summer.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que unas personas notaron la rutina de la platinada, viendo lo hermosa que está era, pensaron en una manera de hacer dinero fácil.

Cuando Elsa llego al parque noto la camioneta estacionada cerca de la entrada del parque, pero no era como si fuera el único vehículo estacionado, por lo que no le tomo atención.

Lanzó la pelota de tenis para que Summer corriera, estaba distraída viendo a su amiga correr tratando de tomar la pelota entre sus dientes, que no escucho como dos hombre se acercaban a ella.

Fue hasta que sintió como uno le tapaba la boca que pudo reaccionar, pero parecía ser demasiado tarde, fue cargada como si no pesara nada, su corazón latía con una fuerza dolorosa, trataba de hacer que la soltaran, pero no podía moverse.

Y de pronto sintió como caía al suelo, el golpe la desoriento, los latidos de su corazón le impedían escuchar, fue hasta que escucho un aullido de dolor que reaccionó.

Summer mordía el brazo de uno de los hombres, la sangre cubría casi toda su cabeza, por lo fuerte de su mandíbula, su compañero le dio una patada en el costado, haciendo que su amiga soltara al hombre dando un aullido entre cortado, pero cuando trataron de acercarse a ella, Summer volvió a correr en contra de ambos, tomando la pierna del que la había golpeado, y fue cuando sucedió.

Una detonación...

La sangre comenzó a salir del pecho de la espalda de su amiga.

El dolor en su pecho le hizo no prestar atención a nada mas. No noto como unos policías habían arrestado a los hombres, como alguien trato de detenerla, pero ella solo cargo a su amiga y corrió a su casa.

Sus padres se alertaron a ver como la sangre escurría de las manos de Elsa tratando de detener el sangrado, sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas en su rostro hicieron que verían la mas horrible de las escenas.

\- Hay que llevarla al veterinario.

Pero solo hacia falta ver a la perra para saber que era inútil, su semblante cansado, su respiración apenas tenue.

Ambos abrazaron a su pequeña, mientras los alaridos de dolor les rompían el alma.

Elsa abrazo a su única amiga, mientras sentía como su lengua acariciaba una ultima vez su rostro. Feliz de partir de haberla salvado y ser abrazada por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsa no sabia por que le gustaba torturarse de esa manera.

Sus pasos la llevaron a un parque cerca de su escuela, sentía como su corazón seguía sangrando, pero no podía simplemente dejar ir aun a su amiga.

De pronto vio como un husky se acercaba corriendo a ella, su pelaje blanco y ojos azules eran hermosos.

Casi por inercia se agacho y el perro se acerco a ella, como si pudiera sentir su dolor y quisiera consolarla.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer, mientras acariciaba al perro.

\- Gracias por detenerlo.

Se separo del perro, para ver como una joven trataba de recuperar el aire. Aprovechando para limpiarse el rostro.

\- Winter, te dije que no corrieras.

El perro agacho las orejas, causando que la cobriza suspirara.

\- Perdona mis modales, me llamo Anna Summer.

Elsa veía casi hipnotizada a la mujer frente suyo.

La mirada sobre de ella, y el silencio de la hermosa joven frente suyo le empezó a poner nerviosa. - Bueno, supongo que gracias...

\- Elsa, mi nombre es Elsa Winter. - logro responder.

\- Ohh... te juro que yo no le puse el nombre fue mi hermana. - trato de excusarse, pues suponía que no le agradaría que su apellido fuera el nombre de un perro.

\- No te preocupes.

El silencio volvió a reinar, y Elsa estaba por tomar su camino, cuando la mano de Anna la detuvo.

\- Perdón, pero me dejas invitarte un café, ya sabes por ayudarme con Winter.

Algo dentro suyo le hizo asentir, y comenzar a caminar a la par de la cobriza.

\- Así que es el perro de tu hermana.

\- Mmm... no exactamente, bueno, era. - Anna vio la confusión en Elsa y decidió empezar a abrir su herida para que sanara. - Era de mi hermana, pero ella murió hace dos años, apenas era un cachorro cuando sucedió, así que se podría decir que es mío, pero, me gusta pensar que ella sigue viendo por mi, perdon, seguro esta es la peor primera impresión que puedo darte, digo quién habla de familiares muertos en la primera cita.

\- No, te comprendo, hace poco que asesinaron a mi amiga, era una husky, y espero que no te ofendas por comparar a un perro con tu herma...

\- Amor es amor, estoy segura que amaste a tu perrita, y ella te amo a ti, así que no te preocupes.

Avanzaron por las calles, en silencio, cada una perdida en su mente.

-¿Como lo haces? - pregunto Elsa, pues pese a todo, la mujer a lado suyo parecía tranquila.

\- ¿El que?

\- Seguir adelante.

\- No es fácil, hay veces que simplemente olvido que ella no esta, y la llamo solo para darme cuenta que... bueno... pero simplemente recuerdo los momentos que pase a su lado, lloro lo que tengo que llorar, y pienso que a ella no le gustaría verme triste por ella.

Y Elsa sintió como una sonrisa nació en sus labios, pues dejo que todos los recuerdos volvieran, todo lo que pasaron juntas, las travesuras, los juegos, todo, y rompió a llorar, sintiendo como era consolada por una desconocida y su perro.

Fin.


End file.
